Last Order: Royai
by LopezV97
Summary: King Hawkeye, father of Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye of Central, is dying. When it is up to the Princess to claim her throne by marrying Prince Kimblee of the East, a suspicious man, she leaves and encounters Roy Mustang, a sweeper at a tavern and training alchemist on a test. Together they learn more about the memories they thought they knew so well. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Learning fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my idea.**

**Author's Note: I've been working on this for a long time and I couldn't work on my other stories without finishing this one. I changed the storyline a bit so it's not as cheesy as it used to . For this fic, Amestris is split as different countries.**

* * *

The young woman waited outside of the occupied room overlooking her home's entryway. She tapped her fingers against the middle of her arm, occasionally cocking her head to the door behind her. There was a huge draft of nervousness roaming around her. No matter what she did, there was no escaping the feeling.

Minutes later, her heels began to cramp because of her standing. Glancing at the emptiness of the open hallway, she rested her back against the railing and sank down to sit. How long were these tests supposed to take? She lifted her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them, then settled her forehead against them. It felt as if the hallway was getting stuffy and hot, and the woman could feel her face growing damp with sweat. The click of the doorknob led to the sound of a creaking door. A tall, slim man poked his head out to see if she was still there, and then stepped out. Her head shot up, bringing her body up as well. The woman smiled, but the man couldn't keep his gaze locked on hers. He shook his head; that is when she knew that it was not the time to smile.

When he opened his mouth, she felt her cheeks grow cold and eyesight fade to a blur.

"Princess Hawkeye, I'm sorry, but your father will not make it. King Hawkeye has the disease that has swept through the North.", the Doctor explained.

"How long does he have left?" Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye ignored the name from which the kingdom knew her by.

The doctor was old and frail, but he looked healthier than her father from when she last saw him. Though, like herself, the man before her was trembling with agony. If the Princess was more of a damsel in distress she would have allowed her knees to give into the pressure in response to the dreaded information. But she was nothing like that thanks to her father, and by the looks of the doctor, he wouldn't last a second of balancing them together.

"He has six months at most; although that man deserved much more. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the news, but it would do him good if you spoke to him now."

She nodded, wiped her tears with a white cloth that the doctor gave her, and turned the doorknob leading to the king's room. As she proceeded, the back of her dress dragged on the floor as she lifted the front slightly so she wouldn't trip over it. Her back was hurting her from the slouching she did not remember, and her nose had that disgusting damp feeling after sadness. The room was decorated with red, gold, and green her father's and mother's favorite colors. They were hues that comforted her father and gave her strength to face the inevitable. It was too dark to see exactly if she was heading toward her father, but she felt better because it hid the water still resting in her eyes. The other bad part for her is that when she held in emotions for a long time a frown would force its way. Her throat ached with the piercing it was receiving; she tried swallowing it down, but it would come back and claim victory.

The gigantic windows on each side of her father's bed never passed any sunlight due to the location of the room, so he was ensconced in shadow and unidentifiable until she arrived at his side. She stood next to him to find the king with a smile lacking its normal radiance. His long, light brown hair hung loosely, reaching the middle of his chest, and it looked as if it hadn't been brushed for days.

It was honestly more depressing for her than it was for her father; he didn't have to see how much he had changed unless he looked at his reflection. In the last month she noticed he was eating the same amount as a mouse does, picking at the best meals their cooks made in disgust. Usually King Hawkeye gorged any edible object that carried a pleasant smell; the sight did not matter with him. He was reaching the size of a hungry peasant with only a little muscle left to notice. He also might have encountered many restless nights due to his health for his eyes carried bags darkened with a mixture of blue and purple. They were practically mimicking bruises.

"Hello Father."

"Good afternoon Riza."

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite tired actually, though I feel better now that the Doctor is not poking his instruments on me."

Princess Hawkeye sat next to him on the bed, her green dress ruffling at the bottom. She mustered a smile, but it instantly fell back to a frown and that led the King to stare at her cautiously. The room was quieter than a slow flowing river; the only sounds were their breathing. The Princess felt weary of speaking of anything that would remind him of death or talking about the future. Her mind searched through the replies she could make as they erased before she would find one. She intertwined her fingers revealing to her father that she was uneasy, but he threw the matter over his shoulder.

"How was your trip to the village market?" He asked "Was there any trouble that I should know about?"

"A woman from the East kingdom arrived and said she was lost; we sent her back, but a group of men got a hold of her and kill-… Never mind I do not want common problems to burden you." she spoke as her voice became raspy with fatigue.

"They killed her? That is wrong didn't you try stopping them; we are trying to make amends with the East remember?"

"I was unaware until I found her, this all happened when I was visiting the baker. Please I'm having the men who did it work as punishment. Try not to concern yourself with this it's bad for your body."

"Next time there are visitants I want you to escort them to where they want to be, you can't have the people controlling your law. And for God's sake, speak to me as you normally would." The King's back ached as he sat straighter than a needle.

His daughter became infuriated with the way he argued during his condition, but she kept her tone calm yet flat.  
"How could I act normal, Father, when the sickness is taking you? I don't feel comfortable to speak to you of any matters concerning the kingdom if it puts you in this state; it's despairing to know that you will not have a future here."

"Then unlearn what was informed, and treat me how you usually do and maybe listen to what I ask. We can still continue your archery if you like or perhaps if you need time away from me then take your maid, Rebecca, out to the market with you."

"That's my point, my fear is walking in the room, happy and ready to practice our shooting and find you cold like you did with Mother." Tears blocked her vision as she was reminded of her mother.

"I won't let you see me that way; we can always do different things, as long as it slows my sickness."

"You can't slow the ailment it will only hide the effects of it, the disease remains in you. Besides, what will the people think of this?"

King Hawkeye's expression darkened, he knew that no matter how he tried to make the troubles seem less, Riza would take it in a depressing way. He might as well spit it all out.

"My condition shall not be known by them until my passing."

Princess Hawkeye clenched her fist as they immediately produced sweat and warmth due to the tightness. The people should know of everything concerning their leader; because without the laws to abide by destruction will take place.

"Why not?" she said, it seemed that her body forgot of its old feelings.

"Because, dear, if they do then many would be cast down and be far too disheartened to continue work properly. For others, like the men that slaughtered that woman, they will soon realize that you're the next to rule and that makes me anxious."

"How?"

"They are convinced that you as a woman will not have proper control of them and battle for your hand in marriage. Some may try to overthrow us and if they are insane enough, they'll kill us both."

"They wouldn't dare… but… if they did I could handle it."

"You've only seen the best part of them; even with the men killing the poor woman. In a way, I agree with their opinion of you. You can't keep this place in line."

"Well then, if you are afraid of me controlling them then why shouldn't we let them overthrow us? It doesn't seem like you have a plan for the Central kingdom's future." she retorted.

"Speaking of that, I do indeed and I believe it may solve our controversy with the Eastern Kingdom. You remember Prince Solf J. Kimblee correct?"

His daughter nodded; of course she knew of Prince Kimblee. Kimblee was the ruler of the East Amestrian Kingdom, taking his title after his parents died of old age. The man was twenty-five then and currently twenty-nine, not caring to have any heirs to the throne. King Hawkeye kept a friendly relationship with him because he knew that somehow that man would lead to the settling of the feud. The King felt it was his responsibility to repair them; it was Central's fault after all.

The East Kingdom was a place known to look for trouble, but when the time came they would fall before taking a swing. Nearly four decades ago Princess Hawkeye's grandfather controlled Central's land, avoiding any action that would point them to the wrong direction. So when the East was undergoing an invasion from Xing they asked for Central's assistance from their well-built army. Riza's grandfather left them to burn and said that they were the ones who started the trouble so they must wither in the aftermath of destruction. With that, the East held a grudge against Central especially Riza's family. As time passed, the late Queen Hawkeye, formally known as Grumman, required a guard to escort her everywhere, due to the many who tried assassinating her over hatred while Central used the same method to protect from further death. The guard was Riza's father and they found it suitable to have them married when her mother was of age. King Hawkeye swore that he would find a way to make the violence stop between the two countries before he died.

Princess Hawkeye spoke so she could symbolize that she was waiting to listen, "What of him?"

"Elizabeth…" he began, "I want you to marry that man, it will let me rest when the day of my death comes. With your marriage I'll be killing two birds with one stone."

The sound of her full name was threatening to hear, "I understand your ambition to relieve the pains, but I don't think Kimblee is the right man for responsibility. If it was another man you were offering then I would immediately see to it that we're married, but not him."

"I thought you liked that man when you met him? Did you not tell me of something that happened between the two of you?"

"He seems sadistic around his people, there were some merchants passing by spreading words that didn't seem quite complimentary. I can't trust him; the way he looks at his people…humorous…I can tell he only sees them as puppets. Excuse me for my dishonor, father; I reject your request."

"The Prince had all the evidence of being right-minded. …Unless you do have something to tell me about him?"

She lied for the sake of his well-being, "Nothing at all."

"Then you will marry him."

"No, it's pointless to combine the kingdoms when the East is about to take our side."

King Hawkeye became out of breath suddenly and rested his back against the pile of pillows beneath him. Drops of sweat appeared at his hairline and he moved his forearm over his eyes.

His tone pleaded with all its strength, "Please Elizabeth, I want you to do this so I know you are taken care of when I'm gone. Make it my last favor to ask of you."

The Princess stared down at her lap. If the man before her wasn't her father, or sick, she would have punched him.

"Alright, if it is your last, sir."

* * *

**AN: It was hard making them talk like they would in the medieval-ish era, so I tried my best. Please review and favorite! Let me know if you like the story and let me know of any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tavern in the East

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my idea.**

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and for leaving the advice. I will be sure to edit those mistakes out soon!:) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The East Amestrian kingdom only had three taverns for commoners to replenish themselves, but only one was also known to be called the Home of the Whores. It was located near the border of the Central and East kingdom to gather as much drinkers as possible. At daytime it played cleanly, serving itself as a place to drink, but at night is when its true status came along and allowed the customers to stay in rooms with the employee. Even though it was an area that children were to avoid, one was raised there by the owner herself. Chris Mustang, or Madame Christmas, was the boy's aunt and taught him well in hopes to work there himself. He grew up with out his parents so he loved her as one, but did not obey her wishes to become part of her special menu. Instead he assisted the women there by sweeping and wiping tables and used his gentlemanly charm to stay on the good side of everyone he met. When he grew older to the age of eighteen, he realized that it wasn't enough and he wanted a way to serve as the man. But his interest in books, when they managed to get their hands one, translated his wish for leading the house in a slightly different direction.

Christmas believed that his urges would fade away and he would set his goal to becoming the attraction of women and lure them in for business. Nothing changed his mind and he scored a lucky day to work at the bar. A so-called alchemist came in one night to have her women take care of a dirty job for him. The customer tried to get the attention of the most expensive girl by taking one of the dead roses at the tables and restoring it to its natural red luminescence. To her it merely seemed like witch craft and wanted him thrown out, but she saw that the man grabbed the attention of one worker. It was her nephew. The boy's onyx eyes gleamed as the light of the magic circle emitted its power and asked for the instructor of the talent. Poor man never got a woman to remove his wants thanks to the boy, but either way he was happy for the enthusiasm. Apparently it was a middle-aged woman who only accepted pupils if they showed they could handle her gruffness, her name was Izumi Curtis, a mere house-wife.

Before Roy's teacher came to stay at his home, the man gave Roy explanations of the few conversations to avoid with her. He learned that Izumi was a mother for a short amount of time. Izumi mourned over her child so much she committed alchemy's ultimate taboo, human transmutation. With that, she lost her child for good and her insides, which tires her out faster than anyone else. She did in fact get one benefit from her crime, to perform alchemy without a circle. Another topic he had to leave alone was her age. When she arrived, Roy seemed to forget the second topic and ended up being kicked to the curb for the night.

Izumi had the boy study basic alchemy and flame, a unique form that only some alchemists were capable of using. After he learned that, broken things were fixed and some…were burned to a crisp. She also showed him to fight hand-to-hand combat, improving his form and it had the women around the village want him as a husband, including the Madame's mistresses. Many of his birthdays passed and by the last year he seemed ready, but not to his master.

"He looks ready and his knowledge implies it too, but … the real question is if he can make without it now. When I completed my studies I learned that I used alchemy for everything I did and I thought it would be impossible to go on by excluding alchemy. I want him to live through the same. He must train his body before he trains the mind or in simpler terms, one of your girls pleased a man once and used that method to serve by memory. This test will show him just that…" said Izumi.

"A brutal test coming from a woman…are you positive you've done this or are you scamming me for another month's pay?" Christmas eyed her and somehow she knew she had to believe her.

"Don't fret, I've had it harder by taking the test in the land of Briggs. It was dreadful. And he is lucky, I used to have this test taken before they were taught. I think that his age and situation when I met him changed my mind."

Christmas moved her dark hair back and pulled a dagger from the pocket of her dress, "His parents died trying to provide for him. All he knows is they were executed. Before my brother died, he gave me his dagger to give to Roy when he left my care…Would you give it to him? If I said it was from his parents, he will ask questions that turn against him."

Izumi glanced at the usual demeanor on her face and took the object in answer, "Do you blame him for the loss of your brother?"

"No, Roy lost the same people I have. His parents cared enough to die for him so I'll put the same effort…That little boy is much like his father."

"Madame Christmas, Roy is twenty-five, he should have a family by now."

"HUSH! The younger I say he is makes me feel like the years haven't flown out of my life."

"Sadly, the years show." Curtis mumbled and Christmas gave her the look that she had been heard, "Never mind that, I shall tell Roy of his task and he will be done as my pupil."

Right when they turned to enter the tavern empty of noise due to the time of day, a black-haired man stepped out. His eyes were like the clothes of a thief, both in color and holding the mystery of the person's identity. He hummed lowly, as he shook his head to the tune, with a bucket at hand and a rag draped over his right shoulder. The world around him did not disturb his internal one as he poured water from the bucket upon the roses by the entrance. Christmas and Izumi stared at him with their eyebrows furrowed, his aunt cleared her throat so he would mark their presence. When he moved his head towards the two women he dropped the bucket in surprise causing the rose bushes to rustle. His eyes returned to its casualness as he leaned in a cross-armed stance against the doorway.

He spoke with a flirty tone, "Well Madame, if it hadn't been for your noise I never would have noticed you lovely women."

"Typical of you to be the only one to enjoy a job like yours…Perhaps I should have sent you to Prince Kimbley to become his footstool. You still would have found it entertaining wouldn't you, Roy?" Chris said.

"Is it such a horrible thing to stimulate myself while wiping windows?" he reached around the opening for a broom and leaned on its end.

"It is when the stimulation involves your flame alchemy" She said merrily "Speaking of that, your master has something planned for you."

"Mmm…What might that be?" Roy's expression became interested.

Master Curtis chimed in, "You will survive one month out in the wilderness, and you are to tell me what one is all and all is one means. There can be no use of alchemy. I will give you my dagger and allow you to take clothing. Any help from other people, such as living off them or with them, is forbidden unless you fight to take their supplies. With that you can pass and I shall return back to my husband."

"That could be completed by a brainless animal… I expected the test to be along the lines of beating you in a match."

His master pulled a dagger from under her dress. It had a wooden cap with shiny pieces at both ends of it. The weapon itself had a handle with wood a shade darker than the cap and had the same shine material at the end of it. She handed it to Roy gently. Christmas looked at her curiously, what was she planning to say about the dagger? It was too valuable to claim it was found in a room.

"You can't underestimate an enemy and when you leave the world will become your enemy. As difficult it will be out there, I hope you treat this with great care. Treat it as a newborn. Sig had this made for me and paid a great amount to have the silver put on there. You'll leave tomorrow morning." Christmas gave a pleased look to Izumi.

Christmas dragged her skirts to Roy's side to examine the knife, "Exactly how old is the dagger? By the looks of it, it's as old as you."

Roy let out a laugh and immediately quieted when Izumi shot them both a glare. Roy's smirk dropped. He felt as if the air around him turned too cold to breathe. Many comments and questions placed in him like How am I going to live? And What the hell Christmas! If you were not the one feeding me I would hate you. Izumi roared her hearty laugh as she pressed her fists to her hips. His face was priceless like a bunny too frightened to jump from its hole.

Seeing how much she longed to contact her husband made him feel at a fault. Sig had to stay behind and run their meat shop, in which they butchered animals for the wealthy. Roy would do what his aunt said and pass it to become the guardian of the property. It would be disgraceful to return as a failure. The women would turn away and Izumi would take it as a gesture to stay until he passed. He gripped the dagger with all the force he could muster. Then there were Christmas's top women, the finest looking ones, Vanessa and Madeline. Sweet and adorable Vanessa was like his little sister. And Madeline…playful yet gorgeous Madeline, she would help him no matter what. The test must be passed for them.

* * *

**AN: I am going to be writing flashbacks in future chapters involving situations with Riza and her mother / Roy and Madeline. Let me know about any mistakes found in the chapter. Sorry if they were OOC, I've been studying the characters (It bugs the heck out of me when they don't seem right!) Please Follow, Favorite, and Review the story. They make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my idea.**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I'm out of school for winter break so hopefully I can post another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Now please enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

By the time a quarter of the sun made its way over the distant Xingese Mountains, Roy was already prepared for his leave. He had taken a bath in the wooden tub and changed to a white tunic, brown pants, and leather belt and boots. It was an easy task that became hard when he continued to remind himself that he wouldn't sleep in his straw mattress for a while. Though, he cheered himself up by mouthing_ the sooner you're out the sooner you return_, and used his blanket as a sack. Roy put in another pair of clothing and hoodless cape into it and kept the dagger tucked at his belt.

Now as he stood in front of his home bidding the women good-bye, Roy showed no emotions he had before and replaced it with his usual womanizing demeanor. Most of his fellow house members seemed weighed down with thoughts that he would die on this journey, but his closest girls, Madeline and Vanessa, pushed their lips into a smile. He found it odd the way they displayed themselves like they were his sisters honoring themselves for _raising_ a brave man. His master moved through the crowd of women and crossed her arms.

"That dagger is sharp, keep it within reach while you sleep, but not so close that it will cut you. One mishap and you could be traveling home with a missing limb. If you do not return within a fortnight of the month I shall set out to find you and pray for my second time that you are safe." Miss Curtis said.

"A dagger doesn't have a mind of its own to cut me, yet if I fail to return I would rather my body be mauled than found by your ashamed expression."

"My shame would be towards myself if you die, that meant that I did not teach you well enough", she spoke but her next words were disregarded as Roy hugged Vanessa goodbye, "And before I fail to remember, avoid Central land… my husband has sent word that a woman from our village was brutally tortured and died from the pain for crossing."

Roy merely nodded, he feared asking her to repeat her words and getting a lecture in the eyes of his people. Vanessa held him tightly and told him that she knew he would do well. He turned to leave and forgot of Madeline, the one that he teased in a healthy friendship, slightly irritated she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his and left them there until she noticed his face flushed. The group had gone inside and kept no mind that they were alone. As he peered down at her, he wondered if his sudden out-of-breath feeling came from what many called love. He would not be surprised if he did love her, but he didn't know what a man should feel when in love. He was surrounded and taught by women that wanted men for their wealth, so did love even exist?

"What was that for? Are you going to cry over me when I'm away?" He asked, hoping she would say yes but remained with a cheerful grin.

"…Of course not, it's only a farewell present, I'd like to brag to everyone that I got the kiss of a man like you. Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

Roy still held her in his arms, remembering how many times they were like this. The nights were chilly when they walked to the well, and he hugged her to keep warm while teasing that her goose bumps made him feel like her was petting a reptile. He gave her hints that he loved her, but she moved as if she never noticed. Now he knew that there was something there, there had to be… and it gave him a more strengthening reason to pass.

He smirked and chucked her chin with his hand, "My dear Madeline, I can only enjoy something that is good. Goodbye."

He finally left his home and went on the dirt path towards the forest. Roy chuckled when he heard Madeline yell many curses behind him. _Such a nice girl_, he thought.

(~)

Time went by and the sun was three hours before leaving the day behind. The air was warmer than he thought or it was just the hiking making him sweat. It had been a while since he'd eaten and with the energy he was using it made him dizzy. Roy thought that his stomach would grow teeth and eat his insides, it sounded like a monster inside him. When his belly growled he would glare at it and inwardly curse it for whining like a child. He watched around for an edible animal to scamper by, ready with a bare dagger when a tree dropped a twig. How he hated it! Boredom spread throughout the land on his first day and there was no water, no edible meals, just trees that had him turning different directions because he thought he had passed that same one so long ago.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go? By the time I find a place there will be no time to hunt…"Roy scratched his head with his free hand, "Should I spin like a door knob and go which ever way I'm pointing?"

With his temporary crooked mind he found it as a brilliant idea and tried it. The first time it landed on a tree, so he went again. Then the second time, tree… On his ninth time he landed on a young tree and took a step to it, but his foot couldn't follow his mind's orders and toppled over.

_That was idiotic of me. I wish I had a large bowl of stew this moment then all I'd have to worry over is finding water_, he thought and wiped his face with his sleeve. _I might as well go the way of the little tree considering I blackened my face for it_. Roy stood, wavering, and went in the direction beyond the small tree.

His feet ached in his boots when the sky began turning pink to the sparkled purple, and still had not found a good camp area. It felt like a different aura of trees around him about an hour ago, but he figured it could just be the dim light getting to him. Roy slumped by a tree, not that there was anything else to rest by, and watched the leaves as they made gaps in the sky. What would he being doing at his home now? Probably cleaning the mess of a drunken man as he drooled on a table. It sounded better than sitting at similar trees for a month. How would he know when the month was over? The number of days would cause him to lose track, but he had nothing to mark on. There were trees, but he hadn't wanted his entire test to be in one area. Mustang put his right arm over his sack and leaned against it. His hand felt wet and smooth, but felt an object sliding down upon it. He moved his onyx sights to try to identify what the object was with the little help of the lowering sun. It was a leaf…a leaf for the first day he completed of the test. A perfect object to keep track of his test.

Roy daydreamed as night fell, and was pleased the moon lit up the ground brighter. He awakened from his doze when he heard leaves crunching in the distance and coming at a fast pace. Pushing up and off his sack with his elbows he noticed multiple flames heading his way showing the sides of galloping horses. He took his sack in his grasp hastily and hid behind the tree. Roy pressed his back hard against it, hoping that the people would not find him and offer him things which he could not take or he would fail. Luckily, the five horses and their riders jolted by without a glance at him. Roy went to the other side of the tree again at the moment of another rider coming his way. The horse was pulled into a harsh stop, lifting its front legs off the ground as the rider holding the torch calmed it.

The rider stepped to the ground and walked to Roy, holding the torch over him to see his face. Roy stood confused yet ready with his dagger hidden behind his back; the man glowered at him when he saw Roy's face. This man was much taller than Roy, and his big belly kept an inch away from Roy's chest while the man's face looked from a foot away. The man ran his fingers through his blond beard, and whistled to where the first riders went.

"Are you Xingese?" the man asked with a voice so deep it was hard to understand.

Mustang gripped his hand tighter around the dagger; he didn't know how to answer to a man that was clearly larger than him. Roy glared back at the man, he may have been large but size is not as useful as skill. They both turned when they heard horses coming. The men looked as large as this one, but some were bare-faced and others had gray, brown, or no hair.

"Did you find a rat this early, George? Magnificent for a newcomer." said a gray-haired man when he stood next to Roy and the so-called George.

"Where do you come from?" asked George again, this time louder to prove himself to his men.

Roy kept quiet.

"Answer when you are spoken to! Are you Xingese?" said the man next to George.

"No, my mother was, but I'm from East Amestris." Roy said making his voice sound much thicker in order to stand his ground.

George's mouth quirked and the gray-haired man scowled, "Eastern scum is much worse than Xingese rats. Your people hoped to kill our queen, but now that she is gone your Prince sends more to try for our King and Princess…"

Roy felt sweat dripping down again, and smirked, "So you're from Central? It's our people who should hate you, you left our land to die."

"Your kingdom can burn in hell." said George and spit at Roy's boots.

Mustang grew furious, "You talk of my home in such hypocritical tone, Central Bastards", and spit at the man's face.

"Why you!" yelled the gray-haired man and pulled a short sword hidden by his shoulders.

Roy ducked as the man rammed his sword to where Roy's neck was and the two torches above him went out with the wind of the swing. He crawled beneath their legs and kicked the back of their knee joints, causing them to fall forward and bang their heads at the tree. One man standing by the horses ran to pull the fallen men up and took Roy's bag for himself. Another mounted his horse, and the rest pulled a rope out of their bag. Mustang held out the dagger, not knowing whom to threaten. George came behind Roy and tackled him, knocking the dagger from his hand.

"Bring the ropes now John!" he yelled.

Mustang wriggled his hand out from under George as the rest of him lay gasping for air. He tried moving his legs to reach for his weapon, but it failed and he swung his free arm as hard as he could to George's head. George rolled over, patting at the pain in his skull, Roy ran for the dagger and stabbed Georges left arm. He backed against a tree waiting for the next rider to strike. For a moment they all stood, breathing harshly towards the bawling man at the dirt. Mustang felt guilt for causing such pain.

"I'm glad I didn't kill him, though it was him or me…" Roy mumbled.

He counted the big men. Only four were there, where were the other two? In a flash he was piled to the leaves with double the weight this time. The gray-haired man ripped a piece of Roy's tunic collar and gagged him. While the men atop him grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back as well as his legs. George stood holding his arm and took Roy's knife.

"You should have killed me. I was looking for a good struggle tonight, but I didn't expect that from me. We were planning on letting you go after a beating…as I think about it, I say we kill you for stabbing me." George pointed the end of the weapon to Roy's cheek as the men sat him up.

With one soft swish of George's monstrous hand he made a slice at the right of Mustang's face, from ear to nose. Roy's painful yell would have echoed through the forest had he not been gagged. Alas, the men mounted their horses, while a bald man tied another rope at Roy's waist. Blood dripped down to his chin as the man holding Roy's rope mounted his horse. He tried yelling muffled curse words, but was silenced when the horse galloped ahead and pulled his back along the sharp forest floor.

* * *

**AN: Roy was a stupid traveler in this chapter, but don't worry he'll be smart again soon. I'll update regularly as soon as I get my writing into a routine. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Feel free to leave questions and please review/favorite/follow this story, they make me happy!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Permission and Decision

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters or objects; they belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own my idea.**

**AN: Hey everybody! I got an app to check my grammar so I think that helped. I drank THREE cups of coffee to get my lazy butt to finish this. LOL :) I got a review concerning when Roy and Riza would meet and to answer for everyone: next chapter. and a tip: when a sentence is ****_italicized, _****it usually means it's a thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun sank behind the mountains like a rock dropping in water. Hawkeye closed his eyes, painting the moments he had with his wife, Lisa, and daughter on the very balcony he stood on. In his mental image, a five-year-old Riza ran through the doors opening her arms to clutch to her mother's dress. The queen lifted her and grabbed the book from Riza as Berthold knowingly set two chairs on the balcony. Lisa adjusted Riza on her lap and began reading for all to hear under the last hour of light. Her voice forced him to love her a little more at each syllable. Queen Lisa changed her voice to match the female characters, and the King did the males and beasts. Riza giggled. King Hawkeye couldn't help smiling when Lisa turned the page and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Berthold opened his eyes when the queen took hold of his hand, that wasn't a part in the memory. It was his imagination. He wished that he'd had one moment to receive some sort of love from that woman. There was a time where he thought she was beginning to love him, but it escaped with her death... He didn't like to think of that.

Lisa was fifteen when he was assigned as her bodyguard, and he was eight years older. His love for her hadn't developed until a year later after King Grumman was assassinated and she claimed heir to the throne. Her power changed her outlook of the land; she viewed herself as the mother and the people her children. Berthold watched Lisa provide the poor with food and speak to them as friends. However, her power came with negatives too. Meetings and balls nagged her weekly to select a suitor, and it was difficult to keep track of who would harm her. Several times, there were men who tried to kill her when they got her alone, and a fight resulted. The months after the earliest fight she seemed to despise Hawkeye.

On one fateful meeting consisting of their representatives, they suggested Berthold Hawkeye as a suitor. Lisa agreed dutifully, but she cried alone as he stood out of her door. Now... He worried for Elizabeth. She agreed with much hesitation that came from fear. She needed to realize that her life is devoted to the throne, to do what is best for the kingdom. Her life was going to be similar to her mother's. They shared the same feelings even though they only had eleven years together.

A knock upon the door echoed through to him, and he realized that the moon replaced the sun. Hawkeye limped over, occasionally holding onto furniture for stability. The door swooshed open when he positioned himself behind it and smacked him in the face.

"Your Majesty?" his aide searched the room confusingly. King Hawkeye cleared his throat, and the man jumped when he saw the King.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, "Servants are not required to serve doors, but I appreciate your effort."

"Forgive me, sir. Captain Bradley wishes to see you, he claims it's urgent.", the man left for a brief second to retrieve Bradley after King Hawkeye nodded.

The captain bowed and folded his arms behind him, "Good evening, King Hawkeye. I've come to inform you that a man is accused of intrusion and is facing execution. We'd like you to settle it or allow me the permission to take action."

"Execution for going through land...Has he committed past crimes?"

"He is in questioning as we speak. We've set up the water already. He is most likely guilty. The men who captured him claim he is Eastern."

_Eastern_. Hawkeye certainly did not want to deal with matters so simple, though if he allowed Bradley to take full control, then the man would die. Then it hit him,"Have Princess Hawkeye deal with the man. It will give her practice, and I'm sure this is something she'd be interested in."

"Very well. Good night." Bradley followed the King's aide. The captain smiled to himself. _Of course she will show interest when she sees the man._

(~)

Rebecca Catalina yelled to Princess Elizabeth from the inside of her highness's closet. Riza watched the selection of dresses fly out then collected by the black-haired woman. Her mouth moved, but her ears didn't process them to her brain. The steam rose to her cheeks, and the heated water loosened her muscles. Strangely, her efforts to get away from her troubles made her think of them more.

She was honored to become queen; it opened up new solutions with the power she would claim. Riza could spend her wealth on children instead of buying exotic fabrics that were only used once.

Nevertheless, the princess was offended that her father didn't trust leaving the kingdom with her. Was she so nervous about causing pain that it changed her motives? Her father seemed to distrust her enough to select a ruthless king despite the unity of the East and Central. Marriage with Kimbley put her on edge. That extra power Kimbley would gain could lead to a threatening outcome based on his past actions. Elizabeth clenched her fists hard enough to block the bath water from touching her palm.

When she first met Kimbley, she immediately sensed the malice in his voice. And she was right about keeping an eye on him. Sadly, she experienced the event alone and to this day it scarred her soul that she wasn't brave enough to help. Riza was fifteen...If she did something, it would have failed compared to Kimbley's physical capabilities then. Chills ran through her body when she heard his laughter in her head.

"Your _highness_, are you listening?" Rebecca poked her head out to look at Riza. She emphasized the word _highness _because she knew Riza hated when those dear to her announced her status.

Riza climbed out of the wood tub and began drying off with a bath towel that hung over a chair ,"Yes. You were talking about your night with ...J-John."

"Jean," she corrected and came out to hand the princess her robe, "_Jean _Havoc took me to meet his parents. He is one of the top-ranking guards. I thought you met him?"

"Right, sorry. His family owns a shop down in the market.", from there Rebecca took it as a gesture to continue and again, Riza began thinking.

Could she be overreacting? Maybe he changed from that time. Even so, she wanted a way to help her home become sturdy as it once was. She didn't know enough to solve it all. People would cherish her as queen if she understood exactly what they experienced. If she did, then she could suggest improvements to the future king. She could leave, but no doubt people would recognize her and want to treat her as a royal with all the escorts behind her. There had to be a way to take off unexpectedly.

Rebecca dashed at the sound of a knock, before making sure Riza was comfortable to be seen in a robe. Captain Bradley came in with a courteous grin, proudly displaying the swords to either side of him. His dark hair was cut finely so it was out of his eyes, well one eye. Elizabeth had no idea what happened to the other under the eye patch.

"Your highness, I come in favor of the King to seek your guidance on a situation going on in the village. It concerns a man facing execution, if you refuse to go, I'd gladly accept the responsibility of the young man's punishment."

Riza folded her arms and furrowed her brows,"Why is he facing death?"

"Intruding our border."

"What do you suggest as punishment?"

He shifted from foot to foot for a moment, quite hesitant on answering, "Death. Given that he came in from the East." He spoke of the region as if it were disgusting, which sparked annoyance in Riza, it was obvious that he preferred death to the man for this reason.

"Thank you, Captain." she noticed the flash of happiness in his face. _He must think he will get to torture a man tonight._ "Have my horse ready by the gate. You're dismissed."

She and Catalina watched him until he left and Rebecca gave a huff of amusement, "You've lowered the bar of his ego."

"Rebecca you will come with me and take my horse back to the stable afterwards. I'm leaving for a while." Riza ignored the confused gaze from Rebecca as she went through the closet and began searching for things.

"Why are you lea-" she quieted when Riza came out with an arm load of trousers. "Hang on just a second! Where are you going with all of that?"

"This doesn't concern you, just put that into a bag easy enough to carry." Riza disappeared yet again and came back out with her hair pinned up and wearing a blue tunic that draped at the sleeves. It was fastened with a black corset that wrapped around her stomach and transformed into a skirt-like form, covering part of her thighs. She wore dark tights and riding boots.

"Not until you explain why you are leaving."

Riza stopped to look at Rebecca while fastening a wool cloak at her neck. The Princess released her breath slowly and settled her hands to her side,"There's no point in lying to you if I trust you...I'm getting married soon so I want to take some time to know what my people go through. If panic rises, you need to act like wise. You have to act like I never told you anything. Clear?"

Rebecca raised her head stubbornly,"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Riza smiled in return and went to her finely polished jewelry box to retrieve a stringed purse full of gold she'd used when she went out.

Still, Rebecca was wary while putting clothing and a hair brush into the leather bag. And when the Princess tucked a knife in the belt hidden by the drapery of her tunic, she swallowed and knowingly went through the chest at the foot of Riza's bed. She took out the bow and bag of arrows.

Riza adjusted all of her things over her shoulder and waited for her maid by the door.

"Don't worry, Rebecca."

"I won't. You've got good aim."

Hawkeye nodded and gestured her friend that it was time to go with a wave of her hand. Riza boarded her horse, Hayate, and gave the reins to Rebecca to lead the way where the man was facing death.

* * *

**AN: Review/Follow/Favorite the story they are very much appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can and if they are still OOC, I'm sorry. Riza and Berthold Hawkeye are hard to write for, but I'm practicing. Be sure to check out my Royai video "Roya-Moulin Rouge Trailer" **


End file.
